Love & War Christmas Special
by cw2k
Summary: This is my 30th project. Several months after the Blood Code incident, Chris, Tanya,Jade and Melody celebrate Christmas in New York City. Jade also reveals to Chris the shocking news in the end. Merry Christmas!


Love & War Christmas Special

What's going on? This is CW2K and Christmas is rapidly approaching, and I figure why not make a Love & War Christmas Special. Everyone from my past Love & War stories will be a part of this special occasion. Even characters from Street Fighter and Tekken are invited. Also, Chris and Tanya was given a gig to perform at Times Square on Christmas Eve. This is my 30th project that takes places several months after the Havik incident, so no violence or anything of the kind. So without further ado, let's begin.

Scene 1

December 23, 2016

Chris, Jade, Tanya and Sonya were at the Special Forces HQ were getting ready for Christmas. Cassie, Jacqui, Takeda and Kung Jin were given gifts as well as giving gifts to families around Earthrealm. People from Outworld and Edenia have come to Earthrealm to celebrate.

"Ok, all the gifts are set," said Sonya.

"It's gonna be great," said Johnny.

"The new generation of the Special Forces have finished sending gifts. "Well done, guys," said Sonya. "We leave for New York City tomorrow. Chris and Tanya have a performance at Times Square."

"Isn't that where New Year's Eve take place?" Cassie asked.

"Usually, yes," Chris replied. "Jade, Tanya and I got reservations at the Waldorf Astoria."

"Sounds fancy," said Jacqui.

"We're leaving tonight."

"I can't believe you got a gig at Times Square," said Johnny."

"It'll be an amazing night," said Jade.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow night," Sonya said.

Scene 2

Chris and the girls were at his condo, packing up for New York City. After a couple of hours, they took the flight to New York. When they got there, they went to the Waldorf Astoria. After they unpacked, they went sightseeing

Scene 3

Back at the S-F HQ...

"I never had the chance to say I'm proud of you guys, considering what you've been through. When we get to New York, me and Johnny will try to reconcile and hopefully get back together. So you guys have your celebration. Cassie, Chris was right. I pushed you away long enough. Once the new year starts, we will be a family you always wanted."

"Thanks, mom. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Scene 4

Back in New York, Chris and the girls found a nice restaurant to eat.

"Dad?"

"Melody!" Chris' daughter showed up unexpectedly. After they placed their order, Tanya found Kotal Kahn, along with Mileena, Reptile, D'Vorah, Reiko and Erron Black already eating. They seem to be enjoying themselves.

"Mileena."

"Dearest Tanya. I did not expect to see you here."

"Seems like you guys are having a good time."

"We have put aside our differences, Tanya," said Kotal. "Once we return to Outworld, we will celebrate Reiko's and Mileena's wedding."

"WHAAA...?"

"That's right, Tanya. Reiko and I are getting married. The only thing I ask of you is if you and Jade become our maids of honor."

"Of course. What about Chris? Me and him have a gig tomorrow night at Times Square."

"A gig?" said Reiko, surprised. "On Christmas Eve? Our wedding takes place on New Year's Eve."

"Why don't we have it here?" asked Mileena.

"Since Times Square is the place to be, This One agrees."

"Then it is settled! The wedding will be here in New York City."

Jade heard the news and was excited.

Scene 5

At night, Jade went to Edenia to inform Sindel of the news. Chris and Tanya were about to take a shower together. As her hair was getting wet, they lip lock. "I can't wait until tomorrow night, baby,' she said.

"It's gonna be awesome."

They continue kissing. He gently placed Tanya against the wall. She wrapped her thighs around him. He slides into her vagina. He kisses her neck as he pumped deep into her. Tanya moaned loud. "Don't stop, baby! Ah, yes. Ah! Oh baby!" He pumped hard into her. His hands roamed her body, thighs, breasts and that ass, the same way he does with Jade. She rode him, bouncing on him. He lip locks her as she picked up the pace. He kissed her neck as she caused him to shoot his load into her. She slowed down, taking his seed in, massaging his hair, breathing hard.

Scene 6

Christmas Eve

In the morning, Tanya was writing the lyrics to Drake's song "Find Your Love." Chris told her last night that her voice would sound beautiful when she sings for the first time. Jade returned to see her writing the lyrics.

"What are you doing?"

"Preparing for the gig tonight."

Jade looked at the lyrics. "Wow. Tanya, I didn't know you can sing."

"Chris told me I have a beautiful singing voice."

"I can't wait to hear it tonight."

The trio went to Central Park and met up with Cammy, Juri, Crimson Viper, Karin and Chun-Li.

"Hey, girls."

"What are you girls doing here?" asked Cammy.

"Chris and I have a gig tonight."

"Really?" asked Juri. "Where?"

"Times Square."

'That's where we'll be," said Chun-Li.

Scene 7

Christmas Eve Night

Everyone from all 3 fighting game franchises, Mortal Kombat, Tekken and Street Fighter are ready for Christmas Eve. They threw a huge party. Everyone got along great. Two hours later, Chris and Tanya's performance was about to begin. Kotal Kahn makes the announcement.

"Hear my words! Tonight is a special night. To make this short and sweet, as you say, allow me to introduce this lovely Edenian for her first performance, Tanya!"

Everyone gave her a huge round of applause as Tanya arrived on stage. She's wearing a black evening dress with a black skirt, as well as black leggings to keep her legs warm and black boots.

"GOOD EVENING, NEW YORK!"

The cheering continued. The girls of Street Fighter and Tekken were hired as dancers. The song "Find Your Love" by Drake plays. Here we go, guys. Let's see what our beautiful pyromancer can do. When you see this, (x2), it means it is a repeat of the lyrics. Enjoy!

"Find Your Love"

by Drake

Verse 1

I'm more than just a option (Hey, hey, hey)

Refuse to be forgotten (Hey, hey, hey)

I took a chance with my heart (Hey, hey, hey)

And I feel it taking over

Chorus

I better find your lovin'

I better find your heart (x3)

I bet if I give all my love then nothing's gonna tear our us apart

Verse 2

I'm more just a number (Hey, hey, hey,)

I doubt you'll find another (Hey, hey, hey)

So every single summer (Hey, hey, hey)

I'll be the you that remember

Chorus

I better find your lovin'

I better find your heart (x3)

I bet if I give all my love then nothing's gonna tear us apart.

Verse 3

It's more than just a mission (Hey, hey, hey)

You hear but you listen (Hey, hey, hey)

You better pay attention (Hey, hey, hey)

And get what you've been missing

Chorus

I better find your lovin'

I better find your heart (x3)

I bet if I give all my love then nothing's gonna tear us apart.

Bridge

Too many times I've been wrong

I guess being right takes too long

I'm done waiting, there's nothing left to do

But give all I have to you

Final Chorus

I better find your lovin'

I better find your heart (x3)

I bet if I give all my love then nothing's gonna tear us apart

When the song ended, everyone gave a huge round of applause to Tanya. Jade was floored by her voice. She never heard Tanya sing before and Tanya never thought of it either. But Chris convinced her that her voice can be used for singing too, and with a incredible amount of standing ovation, she knew right then that she had found her new muse. She makes a pose as the applause continued. She then makes a announcement.

"Thank you. I'm not the only one who was given this gig tonight, but a good man that I love very much. In fact, this song was for him. Please welcome the man behind Love & War, Chris!"

Chris stepped on stage, wearing a black tank top, covered by a white heavy jacket and black track pants and sunglasses. Tanya kissed him as the song "The Monster" by Eminem plays

"The Monster"

by Eminem

Chorus by Tanya

Hook

I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed

Get along with the voices inside of my head

You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath

And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy

Verse 1

I wanted the fame, not the cover of Newsweek

Oh well, guess beggers can't be choosy

Wanted to receive attention for my music

Wanted to be left alone in public, excuse me

Wanted my cake and eat it too, wanted it both ways

Fame made me a balloon 'cause my ego inflated

When I blew; see, but it was confusing

"Cause all I wanted to do was be the Bruce Lee of loose leaf

Abused ink, used it as a tool when I blew steam (wooh!)

Hit the lottery, ohh wee

With what I gave up to get was bittersweet

It was like winning a used me

Ironic because I think I'm getting so huge I need a shrink

I'm beginning to lose sleep, one sheep, two sheep

Going cuckoo and kooky like Kool Keith

But I'm actually weirder than you think

Chorus

I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed

Get along with the voices inside of my head

You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath

And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy

But that's not fair (x2)

Verse 2

No, I ain't much of a poet, but I know someone once told me

to seize the moment and not squander it

cause you never know that when it could all be over tomorrow

So I keep conjuring, sometimes I wonder where these thought spawn from

Yea, ponder it. Do you want this?

It's no wonder you're losing your mind the way it wanders

Yo-lo-lo-lo-yee-whoo

I think you've been wandering off down yonder

and stumbled upon Jeff Van Vonderen

cause I need an interventionist to intervene between me and this monster

and save me from myself and all this conflict

cause the very thing I love's killing and I can't conquer it

My OCD is conking me in the head

Keep knocking, nobody's home, I'm sleepwalkin'

I'm just relaying what the voice in my head is sayin'

Don't shoot the messenger

Chorus

I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed

Get along with the voice inside of my head

You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath

And you think I'm crazy, yeah you think I'm crazy

But that's not fair (2x)

Verse 3

Call me crazy, but I have this vision

One day I'll walk amongst you as a regular civilian

But until the drums get killed and I'm coming straight at Emcees, blood gets spilled

And I take it back to the days that I get on a Dre track

Give every kid who got played that pumped up feeling and shit to say back to the kids who played them

I ain't here to save the fucking children

But if one kid out of a hundred million who are going through the struggle feels and then relates, that's so great.

It's payback, Russell Wilson falling way back

In the draft, turn nothing into something, still can make that

Straw into gold chump, I will spin Rumpelstiltskin in a haystack

Maybe I need a strait jacket, face facts

I am nuts, and I'm ok with that

It's nothing

Chorus

I'm friends with the monster that under my bed

Get along with the voices inside of my head

You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath

And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy

But that's not fair (2x)

"NEW YORK, BABY!"

A standing ovation for Chris and Tanya.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL, AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT!"

Back at the hotel, Chris and the girls went to sleep.

Scene 8

Christmas Morning

They woke up. Tanya saw a Christmas tree filled with gifts from everyone from Street Fighter and Tekken. Back home, they each got presents waiting for them. They remained in New York where they can attend Mileena's wedding, but that will be in a New Year's Special of Love & War. At night, Tanya and Jade were in their sexy Santa outfits. They wanted to give Chris a special gift.

"So, Naughty husband, are you ready to receive your gift?" asked Jade in a sensual tone.

"I am."

Tanya gave him a blowjob as Jade got naked. Him and Jade lip lock. She facesits him and he slid his tongue in her vagina. Tanya got behind her and massaged her breasts. "Jade, ride this wonderful man." She looks at him, licking her lips. Jade takes him inside her. Tanya lays beside him as Jade moves slowly. Tanya lip locks with him. Jade bounces on him. "Merry Christmas, lover."

"Merry Christmas, Jade and Tanya."

Jade rode hard on him. He suckled around her nipples. They were breathing hard. He is on top of Jade pumping deep into her. Tanya kissed him.

"Come, daddy," said Jade, awaiting his love essence inside her. After a few more thrusts, he spilled his seed into her.

"I love you, baby."

"I love you too, Jade."

A hour later, he's on top of Tanya. He caressed her thighs as he slid into her. "Chris, this Christmas was special."

"I know. And the best part is tonight. Two beautiful women I love so much, made this Christmas memorable."

"Take me, baby."

He pumped into her deep but not too hard. Tanya was so happy that she celebrated Christmas with him and Jade. He picked up the pace. A few moments later, he placed Tanya on the wall and made her moan loud with his thrusts. Jade was watching them both. "Don't stop, Chris. Oh, god!"

Chris kept laying into Tanya. He was slowing down a little bit to go hard and deep. His release is approaching.

"Do it, Chris! Lay your love juice inside me."

He did. He gave her every ounce. They went to sleep. In the morning, Jade went to the restroom and discovered a shocking revelation.

"Chris! Tanya! Wake up."

"Jade, what's wrong," asked Tanya.

"I can't believe this." Jade was about to tell them something when Melody knocked on the door.

"Hey, daddy."

"Chris, brace yourself."

"What is it, honey?'

"...I'm pregnant."

Tanya got floored by this announcement."

"How? I cannot procreate."

"That was the case, but somehow, your seed came through."

"How far along are you?"

"A month."

"Mom!"

Chris was stunned. "You're gonna be a father... for real this time."

Tears were falling from his eyes. He wondered if Tanya is pregnant as well.

"I cannot have children, Chris," she said. "I don't have what Jade has now."

"This is unbelievable. My wife... pregnant..."

Jade hugs him. He is going to be a father for real. Apparently, jade waited for a opportunity to tell him. How this happened was a miracle, a miracle worth the wait. This is CW2K, wishing you a Merry Christmas!


End file.
